


Серая шерстка, красный кафтан

by lieutenant_kasatka



Category: Original Work
Genre: Fairy Tale Elements, M/M, Reincarnation, humanization
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-23
Updated: 2016-04-23
Packaged: 2018-06-03 23:40:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6631762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lieutenant_kasatka/pseuds/lieutenant_kasatka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Эскапистская сказка о сером волке и его царевиче, беспощадно нанизанная на колесо сансары.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Серая шерстка, красный кафтан

_Дураком родился, дураком и помрешь._

Народная мудрость.

 

Туман стелется над топями болот: мутный, седой, подслеповатый; обвивает призрачными рукавами пни, прячет собою трусливого зайца от лисиц, холодными руками трогает виски путников, влажно целует их в разгоряченный лоб.  
На жесткой подстилке из мелких кусточков клюквы, скрытый туманом, раскинувшись, лежит царевич в алом кафтане – лицо бледное, глаза запавшие, глядят в сумрачное небо темными зевами зрачков. Волосы прилипли ко влажному лбу томными завитками, совсем темные на фоне белесого овала обескровленного лица. На кафтане темнеют пятна от едкого, красного клюквенного сока, смешиваются с красным же с золотом шитьем – словно ранен царевич.  
Царевич не ранен; царевич Иван молчалив и серьезен, губы тонкие, бледные, сжаты грустно, в руке же у царевича – сияющее в сумраке болот золотое яблоко, яркое, теплое, словно начищенное самоварное золото. К боку царевича жмется Серый Волк – огромным псом привалился к нему, мощный, покойный – ждет.  
\- Ну что, Ванюша, - тихо урчит он, прижав уши; когда он говорит, нутро у него словно вибрирует, рождая человечьи слова, облаченные в рык. – Ты решился?  
Царевич решается, сжимает яблоко, откусывает от него хрусткий кусок, золотом тающий во рту, теплый и свежий; у яблока такой вкус, словно боги с небес улыбнулись тебе из своих солнечных колесниц. Остаток яблока съедает Волк, целиком глотая его, и ложится обратно, прижимаясь тесно-тесно к своему царевичу среди стылых сырых влажных болот.  
\- В этот раз некому будет спрыснуть тебе губы живой водой, - говорит он. – Пора умирать, царевич.  
Иван прикрывает глаза, тяжело, словно и впрямь раненный, поворачивается на бок, утыкается лбом в волчий мех, жесткий и влажный, цепляется за него пальцами.  
\- Кощей обещал, - бормочет Иван, - что так мы сможем жить оба людьми. Что я смогу любить тебя, - еще тише говорит он, потому что дыхание у него перебивается, слабеет, как ветер в безлунную ночь.  
Волк не напоминает ему в эти стремительно убегающие секунды, что не стоит верить Кощею. Что они могут просто умереть – и на этот раз насовсем.   
То-то не будет у Кощея бед тогда.  
Тяжелое, хриплое дыхание царевича ерошит жесткую волчью шерсть.  
Иван проваливается в вечную черноту гибели, уткнувшись Волку в жилистую горячую шею, пахнущую костром и псиной; Волк уходит в вечность за ним следом.  
На болоте тихонько поет маленькая птичка, которую больше некому слушать, да в траве блестит пара золотых яблочных косточек.

***

Волк понимает, в чем был подвох, только со временем. Три десятка лет спустя, когда в этом шумном мире автомобилей и поездов находит Ивана – живого, с тем же клюквенным румянцем на нежном серьезном лице. Иван моложе него на добрый десяток лет, но улыбается так же, как улыбался, когда в прошлых жизнях летел, вцепившись пальцами ему в загривок, через холмы и мрачные сосновые леса; он улыбается, кивает, встряхивая длинными, темно-русыми волосами; светлые, как жемчуг зубы блестят между его нежных радостных губ.   
Волк замирает, не веря своему счастью – он и не думал отыскать его в этой жизни, такой странной, слишком шумной и механической, среди безнадежного океана в семь миллиардов человек. Он машинально пожимает руку Ивана, которую тот протягивает, знакомясь с ним, когда их представляют друг другу случайные общие знакомые, и замирает. Он по глазам, по лицу, по всему понимает, что Иван – не помнит. Не просто не узнает его, Волка, ходящего на смешных двух ногах, но и просто – не помнит.  
Не помнит, как они прошли через вереницу жизней, в каждой из которых оказывались повязанными друг с другом алой нитью судьбы; как с каждой жизнью царевич грустил все больше, потому что в каждой из них их пути неизбежно расходились и ни в одной – не сходились ни разу больше до самой смерти.   
Грустил, потому что со временем, с каждым новым рождением, в мире друг для друга оставались лишь они одни, и Ивану не были нужны уже ни королевны, ни королевства – только путешествие, в которой бы серый волчара с седыми подпалинами на поджарых боках задрал бы его коня и подставил свой крутой волчий хребет, предлагая помочь.  
С каждым разом они вспоминали прошлые жизни все быстрее и ярче; с каждым разом позволять их путям разойтись было все больнее.  
Но расходились они, тем не менее, все так же неотвратимо.  
Кощей, к которому на его веку они пробирались уже несколько раз, то за яблоками, то еще за чем, с интервалом в десятки и сотни лет, с интервалом в собственные новые жизни, лишь качал лысой усталой головой, смотрел на них с жалостью; в последний раз сам дал им яблоко, сказал – поможет.  
Помогло, горько усмехается Волк.  
Ног у него теперь две, и он действительно человек; и вот Иван, живой, кровь с молоком, горячая голова, алая рубашка на плечах; и Иван его больше не узнает, даже когда их руки соприкасаются.  
Волку хочется выть, по-старому, по-животному, не дожидаясь луны; хочется сбежать за город на четырех мощных пружинистых лапах, которых у него больше нет, потому что голова его теснится воспоминаниями, от которых не сбежать никак иначе.  
Воспоминаниями о том, как он глядел однажды под покровом ночи на копье, пронзившее сердце царевича; как из засохшей раны багровым цветком папоротника распускалась стылая кровь безвременно погибшего Ивана.  
О том, как он летел через пустоши и леса, сбивая лапы сухой осенней травой, рванувшись навстречу тонкому ключику сырой воды, способной вдохнуть жизнь в эту грудь.   
О том, как отгонял воронье, пока ждал первого вздоха мертвого царевича.  
Он вспоминает и о жар-птице, которую Иван унес, спрятав под полой кафтана, но та сияла так ярко, что ткань, которой он укрывал её от нечаянных глаз, горела алым и золотым, отбрасывая мягкий свет на тревожное лицо совсем еще мальчишки, которым Иван пустился в тот раз в путешествие.   
Он вспоминает всех тех невест, которых помогал вызволять Ивану – это было особенно больно; Волк и не знал, что волчье сердце может ныть, как застарелая рана во время шторма - шторма, шершавым языком слизывавшего леса с поверхности земли.  
Он вспоминает даже всех несчастных коней, которых задрал за прошлые жизни – лишь бы один из них оказался конем Ивана; лишь бы они снова встретились.  
И сейчас Иван растерянно улыбается ему, славный, решительный, все такой же независимый, что и обычно, только на пару лет старше, чем Волк привык его видеть. И совсем, совсем его не помнит.  
Волк сдается.

***

Конечно, он не сдается насовсем; он тихой тенью выскальзывает из здания, в отдалении следует за Иваном до самого его дома – чутье у него все еще по-настоящему волчье, безошибочное, нутряное. Когда за Иваном захлопывается дверь в маленькую квартирку – совсем не той, что бывают у царевичей, Волк нажимает на кнопку звонка, не желая пугать мальчишку неожиданным появлением внутри квартиры.  
Тот открывает дверь, глядит на него растерянно, непонимающе, даже с тревогой, и Волк невольно ухмыляется:  
\- Не смотри на меня так, словно я съел твоего коня.  
\- Вы… - начинает Иван, но так и не заканчивает, хмурится. У Волка, конечно, в этом серьезном новом мире есть и имя, и отчество, но Иван почему-то, против всякого рассудка, не может к нему так обратиться.  
Неясно, неясно, неясно.  
Сердце Ивана стучит где-то в горле, хотя он совсем не помнит ни себя прошлого, ни Волка.  
Помнит только, что его недавно представили этому человеку - и вот теперь тот переминается у него на пороге, крупный, пугающе спокойный.  
Волк шагает через порог, оказывается к бывшему царевичу вплотную, чуть нависает над ним – со своим-то мощным разворотом плеч и крепкими руками – и склоняет голову к Ивану.  
\- Дураком умер - дураком и родишься, - ласково говорит Волк, берет упрямое лицо Ивана, растерянное, возмущенное, в свои крупные ладони. У Ивана почему-то пропадает желание сопротивляться, словно кто-то держит в своих горячих ладонях на самом деле не лицо, а его сильное живое сердце, дышит на него как на сокровище.  
Он не помнит Волка - по крайней мере, до тех пор, пока тот его не целует.  
Целует прямо на пороге маленькой обшарпанной студенческой квартирки, не прикрыв двери; обхватывает его лицо, потом шею, потом и плечи – его крупные ладони проходятся по его телу, как по самой знакомой вещи в мире.  
И Иван вспоминает, как он когда-то глядел в мудрые, внимательные волчьи глаза, а тот слегка прижимал уши и стыдливо ластился к его рукам - крупный, поджарый, свирепый зверь с человечьим сердцем. Которого сам Иван любил со всем доступным ему жаром.  
\- Не обманул Кощей, - бормочет Иван, переводя дух после поцелуя, чуть отворачивая раскрасневшееся лицо.  
А потом смеется, этим своим рассыпающимся, как бусы, смех, хотя в двадцать первом веке бус уже почти и не носят.

Иван целует его исступленно, осыпая поцелуями широкоскулое лицо, так что Волку становится даже не по себе от этого бешеного шквала нежности, что Иван обрушивает на него – словно и правда все последние жизни и ждал этого. Ждал, видел сны, представлял. Как под пальцами окажется не жесткая шерсть, но горячая кожа.  
Иван гладит его скулы длинными пальцами, обхватывает мощную голову ладонями, словно опасаясь, что тот исчезнет, и целует своим смеющимся ярким ртом, пока роняет на узкую кровать.  
Глаза у него лихорадочно блестят, и Волк замирает, позволяя делать с собой все, что душе будет угодно; в конце концов, потом он и сам покажет царевичу, как он может его любить.  
Иван целует его запястья своими влажными горячими губами, прежде чем спуститься ниже, запустить свою светлокожую сильную руку в чужие джинсы – такие неожиданные и странные, когда ты столько жизней прожил совсем иначе, когда все ваше совместное прошлое – мех, да кровь, да золотые яблоки, а не джинсы и телефоны.  
Волк издает глухой, почти рычащий низкий звук, когда Иван ласкает его, когда в постели, разметав его по простыням, ведет себя так же безрассудно и отчаянно, как вел когда-то за оградой сада Кощея Бессмертного.  
Волк не хочет спрашивать, сколько человек побывало в этой постели до него. Он просто закрывает глаза и позволяет любить себя – хотя всю жизнь думал, что так исступленно, яростно любить будет именно он, гонимый своим вечным сердечным голодом.  
Голод оказывается взаимным.

***

С каждым месяцем Волк все тоскливее глядит на луну, пришпиленную плоской картинкой над городом, потому что звериное нутро после встречи с царевичем рвется наружу все острее – но не находит себя, не находит выхода и не чувствует больше пружинистых жестких лап.  
Ивана тоже лихорадит тоской, пусть жизнь вроде и наладилась; но теперь он помнит, что именно они оба оставили позади, в прошлых жизнях, и он теперь тоже не может существовать так, как сейчас. Учеба, книги, друзья – все кажется постылым, пресным, и утешения искать можно только в Волке.  
Волк перебирает его волосы, и они вспоминают все их прошлые жизни, боясь говорить о том, что недовольны нынешней, пусть и могут в ней, наконец, могут быть вместе – долго и счастливо.

В одно из полнолуний, когда фантомное волчье тело ломит особенно сильно, Волк рассказывает Ивану о том, что он знает.  
Что он знает, как вернуться в царство болот, и пиров, и заточенных в подземельях королевен.   
\- Ты уверен, Волче? - спрашивает Иван задумчиво, но совершенно спокойно.  
Волк улыбается:  
\- Я же вижу истончения пространственно-временного континуума, - улыбается он одними глазами, спокойный; человек с повадками матерого волка и ранней сединой в волосах. – Всегда видел. Тогда, конечно, это не так называлось, - фыркает он. - Просто нутром чуял.  
\- Но тебя опять может не быть у меня... человеком, - опасливо говорит Ванька, потому что они оба понимают – только их встреча и держит их в этом мире. И они не готовы снова лишиться друг друга. Они оба молчат.  
\- Ты же знаешь, что _на самом деле_ важнее, - говорит Волк наконец, на выдохе, решившись. - Мы не сможем жить без болот и коряг, без мавок и сумасшедших чащобных ведьм. Без странствий. Мы никогда не сможем жить в покое и сытости.  
Иван кивает, молча соглашаясь. А потом улыбается и целует его так горячо и горько, закинув Волку руки на шею, словно целует не последний даже раз в жизни - последний раз за все грядущие жизни. Вполне возможно, что так оно и есть.   
Волк берет его ладонь в свою и подводит к окну.  
Они переплетают пальцы, крепко, словно надеясь, что хоть это удержит их души вместе.  
\- Надо прорвать ткань вселенной, - поясняет Волк на вопрос, почему не открыть окна, и Иван кивает - он верит ему так как не верил никому и никогда.  
Волк и Иван-царевич неловко боком подаются вперед, плечами выбивают стекло и в брызгах осколков, так и не расцепившись, падают вниз.   
Падают, падают, падают.   
Пока не встречают телами жесткой земли.

Вечером по телевизору серьезные люди обсуждают проблемы коллективных суицидов и романтизации самоубийств, но Ваньке и Волку уже все равно.

***

Где-то в другом месте и в сказочном времени Волк снова рождается человеком; в доме, где пахнет молоком и хлебом, а печь стреляет свирепыми угольками.  
В этой деревне впервые рождается настоящий оборотень.  
Через пятнадцать лет он сбежит из деревни на поиски глупого мальчишки в красном кафтане, но пока никто об этом не догадывается, и мать тихонько гладит его тонкую детскую кожу.


End file.
